Caminos Paralelos
by Y.ackerman
Summary: Aveces y solo aveces, si queremos que algo sea como lo deseamos. o que la vida nos sorprenda, debemos buscar el camino correcto.
1. Chapter 1

Él la veía con los ojos más tiernos que cualquier padre pudiese mostrar, era su musa, su princesa, más aun la chica que protegería sin pensarlo. Era una tristeza que su madre se la estuviese perdiendo, pero sin importar que, si ella estuviese o no en sus vidas, el sería la única persona de la que ella necesitaría.

Así fueron pasando los años y la niña de cabellos dorados demostró ser tan dotada como el padre, afortunada desde que nació ya que nada le falto. Su vida era de ensueño, papá hacia lo que ella quería, no importaba que. total de hacerle feliz.

Su rostro empezó a salir en las noticias matutinas por su gran talento y al cumplir los 6 recibió una invitación al instituto Hopkins para niños dotados de Nueva York, era la gran estrella su rostro en cada revista, la niña de papá, la princesa de la era moderna eran algunos de sus apodos por la prensa.

Para su padre es su gran orgullo, salir del taller y ver su sonrisa era lo mejor de todo, un abrazo la cena un momento en esa pequeña familia, y aun que ellos eran felices juntos, no todo era felicidad. Tocar el tema de su madre era algo delicado, no sabía cómo decirle que le había abandonado, el no podía romperle así el corazón.

La niña creció y los halagos se volvieron de matices grises, ya no le gustaba ser la niña de papá, odiaba que le comparan con él, una gran persona su padre, en efecto. Pero ella no era él, eso era evidente a simple vista.

Cuando ella sentía algún estrés no había mejor manera que pasarla en el acuario con papa de eso no había duda, y le hacía sentir mejor. Le hacía olvidar las discusiones con su padre sobre la escuela, sobre ir a la universidad a los 12 ella no quería, no deseaba ser una adolescente con problemas de adultos, era algo a lo que le huía, por eso no había mejor lugar que el acuario para desvanecer los problemas.

 **\- Es increíble que una chica tan genio como tú, no esté al tanto que el planetario es mejor para aclarar la mente que el acuario – dijo un chico de cabello caramelo con grandes ojos marrones ocultos bajo esas grandes monturas negras que conformaban sus gafas – en el planetario logras observar lo minúsculos que son tus problemas, solo debes observar ese falso cielo nocturno, con esos falsos residuos de luces ya extintas en ocasiones. Y te das cuenta que eso es solo un trozo de universo proyectado y es más grande que nosotros, y que nuestros problemas son relativos.**

 **\- Eres todo un poeta chico desconocido – dijo sonriente – soy Emmy Stark, un gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano.**

 **\- Sé quién eres – contesto en seco – pero en mi opinión, eres solo una chica común, que corrió con mucha suerte.**

 **\- Eres el primero que no se alarma con escuchar mi nombre. O, me habla como…**

 **\- Una persona normal – termino el – soy Peter, te estrecharía la mano… pero lo odio, es solo un gesto de hipocresía de la sociedad.**

 **\- Eres muy maduro, eres algún hombre con problemas que lo hace ver más joven intentara secuestrarme – dijo alarmada**

El chico solo pudo reír a carcajadas.

 **\- Que da tanta risa, eres algún lunático – pregunto extrañada.**

 **\- No, no es eso – dijo conteniendo su risa – solo soy cuatro meses mayor que tú, según tu biografía.**

 **\- Bueno, chico… espero que nos veamos pronto – dijo despidiéndose al ver la silueta de su padre llamarla.**

 **\- Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees – dijo despidiéndose.**

Tony observo a la distancia la escena, no parecía que el chico quisiera pretenderla. De verdad parecía que quería ser su amigo, pero era algo extraño para que algún chico se acercara a ella, primero miraba si era la niña millonaria antes de ver si quería o no ser su amigo. Pero en ese momento tony se sentía contento, veía a su hija más radiante, parecía que había tenido una tarde feliz en el acuario.

 **\- Veo que conociste a un rompe corazones – sugirió tony algo celoso en el auto – lo busco en el sistema ahora o cuando tú quieras.**

 **\- Papá – dijo a carcajadas – no, es un buen chico. Es el primero que me habla sin querer algo a cambio, como me gustaría verlo. Sé que el sería un buen amigo.**

 **\- Oye no te deprimas, si mejor vamos por un helado – guiñando el ojo**

 **\- Está bien, pero de regreso vamos por pizza ok**

 **\- Ok**

El aún estaba en el acuario esperando que su madre terminara de recorrer la peceras, no se había movido de aquel lugar desde que hablo con la hija del genio. A la lejanía una figura esbelta que si el genio la hubiese visto la hubiera reconocido, su cabello rojizo y ojos verdes mar. Aquel vestido que acentuaba su figura, que parecía intacta con el pasar de los años, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en ella.

 **\- Bien cariño – dijo abrazándole – estabas en lo correcto, estuvieron aquí.**

 **\- Si mama, inclusive hable con mi hermana – dijo con su ojos acuosos – y aunque fue a lo lejos pude verlo, sé que aún no le has dicho de mi porque te lo pedí. Pero no sabes cómo estuve a punto de arrepentirme.**

 **\- Aun me pregunto, es como sabias que estarían aquí – dijo intrigada viendo esos ojos que le recordaban al genio – me intriga.**

 **\- Digamos, que Stark industries. Tiene cierto problema de seguridad informática – dijo silbando para desviar el regaño de su madre.**

 **\- Lo hackeaste – dijo con una leve sonrisa**

 **\- Ya nadie usa ese término – dijo meciéndose sobre su eje – más bien digamos que adquirí información, de una fuente un tanto ilegal. Después de todo me contaste que el mucha información la adquirió de esa forma – guiñando el ojo**

 **\- Si no hubiese tomado el curso intensivo con tu padre, no sabría cómo lidiar contigo. Solo veré lo que dirás cuando él se entere que adquiriste la información de una fuente ilegal – dijo Pepper entre carcajadas.**

 **\- Sé que hubieras podido conmigo, y cuando se entere. Espero que se sienta orgullosos de mí, de tenerme como hijo – agachando su mirada – crees que algún día se sienta orgulloso de mí, cuando sepa quién soy.**

 **\- Cariño, estará feliz y orgulloso. Lo sé – dijo besándolo en la frente.**

En ese momento ella no sabía si eso era cierto, sabía cómo era tony con sus cosas. En el momento que él se enterara no sería más que un intruso, quería decirle a Tony sobre Peter. Pero sabía que su hijo lo hacía por alguna razón, debía respetar la decisión, él lo sabía desde hace cuatro años. Así que ahora todo dependía de él, sus caminos habían sido paralelos por tantos años, que ahora, justo ahora. Todo cambiaria, esperaba fuera para mejor. Porque no tendría el valor para ver sufrir a su hijo por esta situación.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Diablos, diablos – repetía el genio en el piso inferior de la torre, que ocupaba su taller – es imposible, debe de haber un error.**

 **\- No señor, ya corrí de nuevo todos los parámetros – contesto JARVIS – han habido invasiones recurrentes en su sistema los últimos meses, lo hackearon señor.**

 **\- Nadie puede infiltrarse en el sistema, nadie es más listo que yo.**

 **\- Lo se señor, pero en mi opinión. Ya tiene competencia.**

 **\- Esto es preocupante JARVIS, si mi sistema es vulnerable, mi hija está en peligro – dijo preocupado**

 **\- Papi ya voy a la escuela – dijo interrumpiendo su hija – voy con Happy.**

 **\- No, espera cariño. Yo te llevo deja que me cambie**

 **\- Está bien te espero abajo.**

Estaba distraído de eso no había duda, si alguien sabía todo lo que él o su hija hacían estaban en peligro. Pero también persistía la duda de porque no le atacaban, tal vez había un error, no eso no era posible el no cometía errores ¿Quién era ese genio? ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para hacer eso? Ahora debía ser más exhaustivo en todo, sabía que sería agobiante para Emmy ahora que está en una edad que su personalidad se dejaba llevar por algunas hormonas, dejo a su princesa en la escuela, con algunos chicos de seguridad. Lo cual hizo que tuviera una pequeña discusión con su hija explicándole lo sucedido, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la petición de su padre.

Llego a su clase, realmente le agobiaba ir a la escuela. Ya habían hablado sobre eso, su padre le ofreció estudiar en casa o saltar directo a la universidad, pero esto era mejor que esta todo el día encerrada en la torre o ir a un lugar donde sería peor que estar allí.

 **\- Buenos días niños.**

 **\- Buenos días señor Thomas.**

 **\- Bueno bienvenidos al segundo trimestre, espero hayan pasado unas grandiosas fiestas. Ahora me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo compañero**

 **\- Nuevo compañero – dijeron todos sorprendidos, la escuela no aceptaba alumnos a esas alturas del semestre. Mucho menos a cualquiera.**

 **\- Si, él es un caso muy especial. La escuela estuvo esperando que el aceptara su solicitud desde que tenía siete años.**

 **\- Como si esta escuela le rogara a alguien – aclaro Emmy, seguida luego de una risa en conjunto de la clase – ni que fuera mi padre – dijo sonriente.**

 **\- Bueno señorita Stark le aseguro que no es su padre, pero alguien brillante eso si es. El mérito lo logro al construir un prototipo de androide a los siete años, para la feria de ciencias de la escuela.**

 **\- Como si alguien aquí no supiera ensamblar un robot – exclamó un compañero**

 **\- Cierto, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene una plaza asegurada en MIT o CalTech, joven Johnson ¿o sí?**

 **\- No, genial porque no bastaba que Emmy estuviera en la clase.**

 **\- Cállate idiota – le dijo Emmy fulminante**

 **\- Bueno basta, pasa chico.**

Al verlo Emmy lo reconoció, tal vez a eso se refería con que se verían pronto. Pero luego pensó en su padre y si el ayudaba a alguien que podría hacerle daño. Todo era tan confuso pero había algo más él podría ser quien le quitara la gloria de ser la mejor, era como si su mirada hacia ella dijera "no eres más que otro escalón para mí", rival o amigo era algo que Emmy debía identificar o peligro era tan difícil y confuso que no pudo pensar bien en toda la clase de matemática en la mañana.

No sabía que le estresaba más en el almuerzo Happy o quien era ese misterioso chico, no dirigieron palabra en todo el día, de verdad era tan diferente de cómo era en el acuario. No sabía cómo reaccionar, la tarde había sido tan confusa que no podía esperar en el momento que papa viniera a buscarla lo cual le hacía muy feliz, junto a ella estaba Peter sentado esperando que vinieran a buscarlo, cuando dos limusinas una tras otra.

De una se bajó tony, de otra se bajó un magnate de la industria petrolera el japonés Hiro Hashimoto. Rivales de hace años, las miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento Peter se levantó y miro a Emmy.

 **\- Es mi padrastro, de ahora en adelante. Será un placer tenerte como rival – dijo sonriente subiendo a la limusina – adiós.**

 **\- Hasta luego Stark – dijo subiendo a la limusina, cerraron la puerta y el auto arranco – cariño no creo que Peter, haya aceptado venir aquí por casualidad – dijo sonriente – bueno yo estaba al tanto de que criaba al hijo de mi rival. Esto será divertido.**

 **\- Que te lo intuyo – dijo Pepper besando a su esposo – yo solo estoy expectativa a ver cómo sale de este problema.**

 **\- Tan poca fe tienen en mi – dijo sonriendo, sentándose en medio de ambos – ustedes son mi familia, tu eres el hombre que veo como mi papá. Pero esto de rivalizar con Stark suena más divertido.**

 **\- Solo prométenos algo – dijo Hiro – cuando llegue el momento, harás lo correcto.**

 **\- Sí señor, ahora como soy muy generoso dejare que compren un helado.**

 **\- Oye no abuses – dijo Pepper haciéndole cosquillas**

Tony iba con su hija en el auto había notado que tenía un mal día, sabía que ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta.

 **\- Conque ahora tenemos rival – dijo riendo.**

 **\- Sabes no creo que quiera ser mi rival, y realmente no creo que su estadía aquí sea casualidad.**

 **\- Ah – dijo desconcertado**

 **\- Hackeo a tu sistema, hijo de tu rival, topármelo dos veces, tiene plazas en universidades desde hace tiempo papá. No creo que vaya a ser mi rival, creo que será el tuyo.**

Ahora la pequeña semilla de la duda estaba sembrada en el pensamiento de tony, realmente era algo sospechoso, pero emocionante. Si ese chico seria su rival, sería algo difícil sabía que hiro no era fácil y un chico criado por el sería peor. Ahora solo quedaba descubrir si era el o no el hacker


End file.
